Thank You
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Song-fic of Dido's 'Thank You'......Squinoa....Rinoa is having a bad day until (you guessed it)her knight in shining armor comes.....


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, Square owns that, and I don't own this GREAT song, Dido owns it.

Note/Summary: It's been a bad day for Rinoa but something shines through......

~*_Thank You*~_

_*******************************  
_My tea's gone cold,   
I wondering why I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window   
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad,   
it's not so bad  
****************************

Rinoa awoke from her sleep. She lifted her body up and began to run her eyes. She looked to her window, expecting to find a beautiful sunny day, but sadly, no. It was a miserable rainy day. She frowned. It was going to be a bad day, she could already tell. She looked to her clock for the time, it read 11:00 A.M. Her eyes flew open in shock. She flew up from her bed but got a major pain in her head. She began to rub vigorously. It wasn't helping. Her frown deepened, it was a hang over. Again. She looked behind her and found a picture of Squall and her. She smiled through all the pain. It always brought comfort to her when she saw his face, smiling or frowning. She got up, still smiling through the pain and walked to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work...

****************************  
I drank too much last night,   
got bills to pay,   
my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,   
I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there,  
they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
And then you call me   
and it's not so bad,   
it's not so bad and  
I want to thank you  
****************************

She walked to the door, dressed and ready for tons of yelling from her boss for being late. Until she saw some letters on the floor. She sighed heavily, bills. That's all they were nothing more. She bent down and picked them up. She examined them closely and tossed them to the small coffee table to the right of her. She walked out the door.

**

"What did the boss say?" Selphie asked as Rinoa walked out of the room. 

"'Late again, and your fired!'" she quoted angrily. She stomped her way to her desk and flew down into her chair. But the second she made contact with her hand flew up to her head, in response to her heads pain.

"What's wrong?" Selp0ie asked as she bent closer to Rinoa.

"Drank to much." Rinoa told her through the pain. Selphie gave her a sympathetic look. Selphie walked away from Rinoa's desk and bumped into Quistis.

"She won't last the day." Quistis told Selphie. Selphie gave her a cold look for the remark.

"Don't listen to her." Selphie said sympathetically. "Just take it easy, and pretend like your working while you drink water." Selphie recommended. Rinoa smiled from the help she gave.

"Thanks." Rinoa said.

**

Rinoa staggered into her house. The hang over still remained. It never lasted this long. This had to be the worst day of her life. She threw herself onto the couch and laid down. But just as soon she got comfortable the phone rang. She sighed heavily and got up. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she rudely asked.

"Someone is grumpy." Squall said.

"Squall!" she yelled happily. His voice caught her attention. Always did.

"Yep." he said. "Do you wanna do something tomorrow when you get home from work?" he asked.

"Of course!" Rinoa yelled happily once more.

"Great!" Squall yelled as well. "But now I have to go, I'm expecting a call from Cid." Squall told her sadly.

"Ok." Rinoa said in defeat. "Bye." she said.

"Bye." he said disappointedly. And with that she hung up.

****************************   
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you   
is having the best day of my life  
Push the door, I'm home at last   
and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel  
and all I see is you   
And even if my house falls down now,   
I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and  
****************************  


Rinoa staggered into her house once more. Today was another bad day. Rainy, very rainy, it wouldn't stop raining. She was soaked. She sighed heavily and sadly. At least Squall was coming soon. And that's all that mattered. Suddenly a towel was thrown over her face. She lifted it off her head and saw Squall smiling at her. She smiled back and threw herself into his arms.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let me get changed." she told him as she moved away from him and walked past him into her room. She slammed the door behind her and leaned her back against it.

"Best day of my life." she quietly said..............

****************************  
I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life......

************************************************************

_A/N: Short yes, but was it good??? I seriously hope so, my style of writing Song-fics has changed been drastically in this one....I hope it is for the better...._

**R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
